


Blended

by KadeeMck1014



Category: The Good Wife, tgf - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 13:40:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19319323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KadeeMck1014/pseuds/KadeeMck1014
Summary: Just some fanfic that deals with Kurt, Diane, Alicia, and Will as “a big family”. They take trips together and spend a ton of time together.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is not the best right now. I just started this and I’m hoping you guys enjoy!  
> Not sure when I’ll get to write the second chapter, but I hope it is soon!

Kurt looks at Diane as she is finishing the packing for New York. The groups flight leaves in a few hours.  
“So what are we all going to do in New York?” Kurt was more eager to see what they would be doing than Diane was. Of course she already knows what New York is like. She lived there for part of her life, born and raised and eventually moved to Chicago. 

“I’m not sure yet. Probably shopping, Statue of Liberty, maybe head to the beach? I haven’t heard many of the ideas yet from Will and Alicia. I assume we will figure it out on the plane ride”. 

“The kids coming as well”? Kurt is fond of the kids, ironically he gets along with them very well.

“Yes, they are to my understanding. Will said Grace has been excited since she found out they were going. I hear she’s excited to see you”. 

“Really? Well I am a cowboy. She must love cowboys just like you Mrs. McVeigh”

Kurt puts his hands on Diane’s waist. He moved his hands in just the right way. 

“Mr. McVeigh…” 

“What? Do you want me to stop?” 

Diane has a smirky countenance painted on her face. 

“I didn’t mean that.. Just I didn’t expect it while I was finishing packing”. 

Kurt put his hands on her backside, his right hand raised to her hair. He ran his fingers through her flowy, blonde strands of hair. He knew it was a soft spot Diane had. As he ran his fingers through her hair she purred. 

“God…” 

Diane’s phone is ringing. She grabs it to see the FaceTime caller I.D. says ‘Will’ on it. Diane answers the call. 

“Hey. Are you all packed and ready to go?”  
“Yeah, just about have to still throw a few things in the luggage and we’ll be set. I assume Alicia has done all of your packing?”

“Real funny Diane, no I packed my own luggage.” Alicia could hear him on the phone with Diane. 

“He’s lying Diane!! I did it all! The only thing he packed were his baseball-tees.” she yelled from the other room. 

Diane made a distinct chuckle over the phone. “Okay Will see you at the airport in a little bit”. 

 

The group eventually makes it through airport security and they rest for a few minutes before boarding the flight. Grace and Zac were eager to be going to New York. As they boarded the plane Alicia looked at Will, then she glanced back at Diane and Kurt holding hands. 

“I call the window seat”!  
“Mom! That’s not fair! She always gets the good seat” Zac griped.  
“Guys, stop it.” 

Diane and Kurt sat next to each other while Alicia sat on the other side of Diane. Will sat in the row across from them with Grace and Zac. 

In a few short hours they finally make it to New York City. By the time they had arrived at their hotel it was around 6 p.m. they were all famished. They decided to order Chinese takeout and have it in Diane and Kurt’s suite. 

While eating they all decided to play ‘Never Have I Ever’. Alicia and Diane were starting to become tipsy. The men just watched their wives as they were acting weird. The kids were sent back to their own hotel room. 

“Okay, never have I ever dyed my hair a color I regret”. Alicia spoke out. 

Obviously everyone looked at Will at first, they knew he dyed his hair. They all shot a look over to Diane, who was tracing her finger along the rim of her wine glass. She looked like she was in her train of thought, she then quickly took a swing of wine signifying that she has regretted a hair color to answer the question.  
Kurt looked over at her. Will looked puzzled trying to figure out what color she regretted. Alicia was waiting for a back story on it. 

“Wait is this the time you dyed your hair blonde? You were going from brunette to blonde and your hair turned red?” Will said.  
Alicia and Kurt were stunned. Their jaws dropped. The only person who knew she was a redhead at one point was Will. 

“Yep. It was my first time ever going blonde, I was nervous because I did not know how light my hair would be in the end. I went from being a brunette to being a redhead. I was not thrilled, I freaked out when I saw my hair. The red wasn’t like how red Elsbeth’s hair is. It was subtle. My brunette roots mixed well with the red, it made the red almost look Auburn. I walked into work the next morning and Will lost his shit.  
“I didn’t think she would ever do that. Freaked me out”.  
Diane and Alicia chuckled, Kurt sat there in awe. He couldn’t wrap his around the thought of his wife having red hair.  
“Kurt, you’re awfully quiet…”

“I just can’t fathom you as a redhead…” 

“How long did you keep your hair that color?” Alicia asked. 

Diane looked at Will. “What would you say maybe a month and a half? I didn’t keep it too long. I was tired of looking in the mirror each day seeing red. Finally I went and got it colored to blonde.” 

“You already look hotter with blonde hair”. Kurt leans in to kiss her. 

“Get a room!” Will said disgusted. 

“Excuse me, but you’re in our room.” Diane shot right back. 

Alicia looked at Will and laughed at Diane’s response. 

Will looked at his phone, “Damn it’s already 1 a.m. better get to our room so we can actually be up tomorrow and go do things.”

“Ah yes. I forgot how cranky Will gets when he doesn’t get sleep.” Diane smirked. 

“Hey, I don’t get cranky you do.” 

“First off, I drink it off. Now go to bed you baby”. 

Alicia and Kurt found humor in Diane and Will agitating each other. They’ve done it all of their time, it’s normal to do it now. 

“Goodnight guys!”

“Goodnight!”


	2. (Sightings)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all I'm so sorry that it took me this freaking long to upload chapter 2. I've had it done since the end of August, but I thought I should add more. Then school started and completely forgot about fanfic all together for 2 months. Finally, I have a weekend off where I'm not doing anything too exciting. So I spent my saturday writing!!! Hoping to get ahead of the game a little bit!! I apologize for the absence!! Hope you enjoy!! 
> 
> Yes I know this is a shorter chapter. Only because I ran out of ideas and had writers block

“Good morning you two. Hope you slept well. '' Diane said to Alicia and Will.

“So where are we going today?” Will asked. 

“Oh I figured we would go to the Statue of Liberty, Rockefeller’s center, Time Square, or whatever you want to do. Or we could take a drive to my hometown to see my sisters.” 

“Wait Diane! You have a sister?” Kurt questioned. 

“Yes. I have 2 younger sisters and a younger brother who lives in Pennsylvania.”. 

“And you never told me this?” Kurt questioned

“Wait.. I knew you had sisters, but I didn’t know you had a brother” Will said. 

“Yeah. I really don’t talk much to my brother. I talk more with my sisters.”

“I never knew you were a New York girl Diane, I always figured you were from Chicago or even like a midwestern state.” Alicia stated.

“Yes, I grew up in Buffalo. My sister lives Buffalo still. My brother lives in Erie, Pennsylvania and my other sister lives in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania.” 

“Well… When can we meet them? '' Will questioned. 

“Whenever you want. But Buffalo is a few hours away. Erie is not any closer and Pittsburgh is far away too. I figured we could take a trip before we leave or even on a rainy day just take a ride out to Buffalo. 

“I’ll check how far each destination is from us” Kurt chimed in. 

“From here to Buffalo is a 6.5 hour drive. From here to Erie is a 7 hour drive, and from here to Pittsburgh is a 6 hour drive. Seems that Pittsburgh is closer to us than Buffalo and Erie. Go figure.”

“Okay so why don’t we do it later on this week?”  
……………………………………………………………………………..

After hours of going back and forth, they decided to go to the Statue of Liberty and Rockefeller center. It was sunny for the most part till around dinner time where it started pouring. After dinner they went out for drinks near the hotel. 

“C'mon Will one more shot!” Diane chanted.

“Diane… I’m not how I used to be in college. I’m a grown up now”. 

Diane lets out the biggest cackle. The whole bar looked around at her. Clearly you could tell she had one too many shots. 

Will turned her down. Alicia took his place instead. 

*4 shots later* 

By the end of the night Kurt was carrying Diane over his shoulder and Will was carrying Alicia over his as well. It was a short walk to the hotel, but seemed to last forever. 

“You have a nice ass McVeigh. Wish I could just…” Diane said as Kurt carried her. She was so drunk Kurt didn’t even understand what she was saying half the time. 

“I didn’t need to hear that but okay…” Will said questioning everything in that very moment. 

“Damn right he does!” Alicia vouched. “I wish I could smack that ass”...  
After that was said Kurt and Will couldn’t contain their laughter. 

Finally they had reached their respective rooms. As soon as they got up there it started to storm.  
Diane was smashed and as soon as Kurt laid her on the bed she was out. 

Will laid Alicia down on the bed. 

“Ride me cowboy!” Alicia demanded. Will was half sober yet still drunk. Alicia… well she was drunk but her mind wasn’t. Will thought to himself… 

“How could I say no to a gorgeous girl like you?” As he starts kissing her. 

Just as Will began to kiss Alicia there was a crack of lightning and a loud crack of thunder. A second later everything went pitch black. 

That is the night the lights went out in New York….


	3. Back Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YEAH A SECOND CHAPTER IN THE SAME DAY HOLY SHIT

It's about a week and a half after they came back from New York. Their trip was great and they all plan to go back after Christmas. It was back to normal for the adults. 

Alicia had gotten sick one morning while at work. Diane had seen her and made sure she was okay. She told Alicia to take the rest of the day off and come back tomorrow. Will had thought nothing of Alicia getting sick. Diane on the other hand was a little curious and concerned, but did not want to jump to conclusions. 

“Good morning, Diane.”  
“Good morning, Alicia. How are you feeling today”?  
“I’m feeling much better, thank you Diane”. 

Another week goes by and Alicia had gotten sick at work 3 times already this week. She’s starting to get concerned why she keeps getting sick so much. Diane pulls her aside later that day and asks her if she’s okay. 

“Is it a possibility that you might be pregnant?” 

“Oh god…. Will would lose his shit if I was pregnant”! 

“I know Alicia… But you never know. It would hurt to take a pregnancy test.”

Late on lunch Diane and Alicia ran to the drug store and picked up a bunch of pregnancy tests. When checking out the clerk looked at them like they both had two heads. 

“Its for a client in a trial…” Diane says softly and slightly embarrassed to the clerk. 

Diane and Alicia rush back to the office before Will gets back. Both ladies rush into Diane’s office and Alicia goes into the bathroom to take 2 tests. A few minutes later Alicia comes out of the bathroom with both tests. 

“Oh god… What if I’m pregnant?”

*There’s a knock at Diane’s door*

“SHIT!!! Oh wait shit, its Elsbeth”. Alicia says very panicked. 

Diane motions for Elsbeth to come in. 

“Hello ladies!! Oh gosh is one of you pregnant”? Elsbeth questions 

“Shhh no one knows. Alicia just took a test to see if she is… We’re trying to not have Will find out yet”.

“This timer needs to go off soon!!!” Alicia said impatiently. 

*the timer goes off* 

“Wow… Okay… I can do this… “ Alicia stated. 

Alicia picks up the test and reads it… She stands there staring at both tests. 

“Alicia, what does it say?” Diane questioned. 

“Both are positive…. Diane, oh my god! I’m pregnant!!!”

“Oh. My. God.” Diane and Elsbeth said in unison. 

They see Will walk by. Alicia threw the tests in Diane’s desk drawer. Worried he had already seen her with the tests. Will walks into Diane’s office and sees the three women standing there all looking at him. 

“What? Is there something stuck in my teeth”?

“Uh no. We were just waiting for you to come back to work on the case” Diane said. 

“Oh okay. I’m going to go back to my office to make a phone call, grab the file then I’ll be in.”

“Okay, see you in a bit”.

Will walks out of Diane’s office weirded out. “Damn what the hell is with those 3”...

“Thank god he didn’t see me with those pregnancy tests. Do you think he seen? Do you think he’ll be suspicious?!” 

“I don’t know… It’s hard to tell with him.”

“Just saying, y’all are gonna make a cute baby” Elsbeth chimed in.

“Thank you?”

“How are you going to tell Will? How are you going to tell your kids?”

“I..I.. don’t know. I didn’t think I would ever have to even think about this”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I had to add Elsbeth into the mix!!! Who doesn't love her?!?!


	4. The Pregnancy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit I actually got chapter 4 done. Man I'm kicking ass with getting this fanfic complete. Haha it won't be done till like 2021 probably 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter tho!!! I had an awesome time writing it!

2 days go by and Alicia still has not talked to Will nor the kids about her being pregnant. She is still at a loss for words. Later that day Elsbeth is back in the building and Alicia, Diane, and Elsbeth are sitting in Diane’s office. 

“So I don’t know how to tell Will that I’m pregnant. I’m scared he’s going to flip shit.”

“Alicia, he won’t flip out. Him being a dad has always been a dream of his. To know that he is actually going to be a dad he will be ecstatic”. 

Alicia goes back to her office to grab the file for the meeting. Diane stepped out of the office for a moment with Elsbeth. Diane asked Will to grab the file out of her desk drawer. Will walks into her office and opens the one desk drawer…. 

“Oh shit! Diane’s pregnant?”   
Will freaks for a minute and calls Diane back into the office. 

Diane goes into her office questioning why he told her to come into her office. 

Alicia walks into Diane’s office as Will was about to say something. 

“Alicia, Elsbeth, can you both step out for a minute?” Asked Will. 

“No. Will. They can stay. What is it?” Diane sounding irritated. 

“When were you going to tell me you were pregnant?!” 

“Will! What the fuck are you talking about?!” Diane blurted out. 

“The positive pregnancy tests that were in your desk drawer!”

Diane shoots a glance over at Elsbeth and Alicia sitting there waiting to jump in at any moment. 

“Will, those aren’t mine.”

“Oh really, Diane? Who’s are they then?” 

Before Alicia could say anything Elsbeth jumped up

“Uhh they’re my pregnancy tests…. Yes, I’m pregnant. I just kept them in Diane’s desk because I didn’t want anyone to know…” Elsbeth blurted out. 

Alicia stood up. “Elsbeth, I can’t let you lie..”

“Alicia, but you aren’t! I’m pregnant!!”

“Okay, what in gods hell is going on around here? Who the hell is pregnant? Alicia…. Are you pregnant?!?!” Will said in a shaky voice. 

“Will… I was planning on telling you tonight. But, yes I am pregnant. I took those tests two days ago..”

“Oh my god… Alicia we’re going to be parents!!” 

“Thanks Elsbeth for trying to cover up me being pregnant and taking the fall for it.” 

“No problem Alicia!! Hey maybe our kids will get to grow up together!!” 

“Wait… You’re actually pregnant?!” 

“Wait what the hell?” Diane chimed in. 

“Uh yeah! I found out 2 weeks ago! I didn’t want to say anything when you found out, in case you weren’t pregnant”. 

“Holy shit! Congratulations!!”   
“Our kids will definitely be growing up around each other”! 

Later that night…. 

“Kids!! I’m home!!”

“Hey mom!”

“Hey Grace, where’s your brother?” 

“He’s in his room”. 

“I need both of you to come out into the kitchen I need to talk to you both.”

“Oh okay mom.”

“Hey, mom wants us in the kitchen. She needs to talk to us.”  
“Uh okay. What about though? We haven’t done anything bad lately”. 

“Maybe she’s breaking up with Will!! Zac! We can’t let them break up”. 

“Calm down. Maybe it's not that”. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Okay… So this will be news to you both, and I’m sorry if this isn’t how you imagined it”. 

“Mom don’t break up with Will we love him! He’s actually a father to us!! More than dad has ever been to us! Now that he’s with that skank whore he’s a different person. Will is like our dad and he’s already been in our lives for a few years and we want him in our lives. We won’t let you guys break up”. Grace protested. 

“Grace, what the hell nonsense are you talking about?! Will and I are not breaking up. We can’t breakup. Kids, I’m pregnant.”

“Oh my god! What???” both of them stated. 

“I’m pregnant! You’re going to have another sibling. You both know, I was not planning on having any more kids, but clearly that isn’t going to happen.”

“Is it Will’s?” Zac questioned. 

Alicia gave him a look. “Yes Zac. It is Will’s. I’m not like your dad’s new girlfriend who’s a skank whore”.

“So when are you due?”

“I don’t know any details yet. I have an appointment next week.” 

“I just want you both to know. I love you both and with this new kid on the way, I’ll treat it the same way I treat you two. I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha you can see why I had such a fun time writing this chapter. So yes I had to include Elsbeth just because it seemed right. Plus Elsbeth isn't as appreciated as Alicia and Diane. Elsbeth needs to be on the same pedestal as the other two queens!!


	5. There's how many?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has taken me six freaking years to upload the latest chapters. I've had chapter 5 done for a while but ya know I get sidetracked very easily and that why it has taken me like 2 months to write chapter 6 but Its finally finished lmao. Hoping to keep working before and during Christmas break! This chapter isn't my favorite and I'm sure y'all will find it boring but Chapter 6 is so much more exciting!

It is the day that Alicia goes for her first appointment and ultrasound. Both Alicia and Will took a half day. Diane did not mind she gave them permission to come in after the ultrasound.   
At this point Alicia is very nervous about this appointment. She knew she was a bit older than any of the other women sitting in the waiting room. It made her feel uncomfortable knowing she was probably the oldest women in there. 

“Good Morning. I’m Doctor Moore.”

“Hello. I’m Alicia Florrick and this is my boyfriend Will Gardner”. 

“Nice to meet you both. First, we’re going to start with the ultrasound. Now this gel I’m going to put on your abdomen will be cold, but this gel will help us be able to find the baby.” 

Doctor Moore pulls the ultrasound machine up and puts the wand on Alicia’s stomach. 

“There’s Baby A and then there’s Baby B. Both are healthy and their heartbeats are in a normal range”. 

Alicia and Will were relieved that the baby was healthy. 

“Wait… Did you just say Baby A and Baby B?” Alicia grew concerned. 

“Yeah, did you just say their?” Will questioned. 

“Yes I did. You’re having twins!”

“Oh. my. God.”.....  
Alicia’s heart dropped into her stomach. She had this pitiful pain in her eyes. She thought she was done having kids, and when she found out she was pregnant she was excited. Now that she knows she’s pregnant with twins, she’s quite anxious and scared.

“Would you both like pictures from the ultrasound?”

“Yes, thank you.”

Half of the car ride back to the office was silent. Both of them had no idea what to think. Alicia was such in a state of shock. She couldn’t believe she’s about to have two humans growing inside of her. 

“So… We’re going to have two kids. How do you feel about it?”

“I feel blessed that I’m pregnant again, but two kids? I was just bargaining for one. It’s going to suck pushing these two out.”  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------  
Alicia and Will get back to the office. Diane told them that there was a meeting in the conference room in a half hour. 

“So how did the appointment go? When are you due?” Diane asked. 

“Well we got a surprise… I’m having twins apparently and I’m due June 23rd.” 

“Congrats Alicia. Twins will be a lot of work. I’m excited for the both of you.” 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Alicia arrives home with Will and they plan to announce the shocking announcement to the kids.

“Hey, Zach. What’s up?”   
“Nothing much Will just working on some computer stuff”. 

“How did the appointment go today?” Grace questioned.

Will and Alicia were afraid to tell the kids the news about having twins. They were both afraid that they would not be excited. At first they hesitated in telling them right away. They figured they would wait a week, but if the kids seen the ultrasound pictures they would be wondering what’s going on. 

“Well kids, we do have some surprising news..”

“Oh god, mom the baby is going to be an alien?!” Zach yelled out. 

“Zach. No. Wait. What the hell?”

“Kids, there’s going to be not one, but two babies. I’m pregnant with twins”. 

“Oh. My. God. Mom wait are you serious?” both exclaimed. 

“My reaction exactly when the doctor pointed out that there were two babies”.  
A couple days later, Alicia and Will went over to Diane and Kurt’s to celebrate the great announcement of having twins. As much as Alicia wanted to get hammered to forget this entire pregnancy, she could not. Alicia has been able to keep down food again, she’s hoping that the morning sickness has passed. 

“So I hear you guys are having twins. Congratulations”. Kurt said. 

“Thank you, Kurt. We’re very excited but nervous at the same time. One baby is enough, two is gonna be hard to handle.” 

“I don’t know if you both know, but Kurt is a twin as well.” Diane chimed in. 

Everyone turns their heads towards Kurt who is sitting in the corner on the couch gazing out the big and open window. “It’s true, I have a twin sister Beth. She lives in South Carolina. She’s planning on coming here in a couple weeks hopefully.”  
—————————————————————————————————-

The next day Alicia and Will announced to the office that they were expecting twins. 

“Alicia, can you do an interview for the campaign?”

“No, Eli. Peter and I aren’t even together anymore. Why don’t you go ask his slut of a girlfriend?” Alicia snapped back.

“Yeah, but if we get an interview with you about this shocking news, it’ll create an uproar”. 

“No, Eli.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the ending sucked. I couldn't figure out a way to end this chapter and I was also dying of illness when I finished this chapter. So please don't come at me haha.


	6. 4 Months

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay y'all this is my favorite chapter so far and this is where my writing skills are picking up at the most. I think y'all will really like this chapter cause my bestie Stephanie has been giving me great ideas for this fic. She has been my rock through everything so this whole entire fic is basically dedicated to her. This chapter is especially dedicated to her because she has pushed me to get this chapter done. I finished this chapter at like 5 in the morning before going to school just to make her happy. She will always yell at me to do my fanfic when I'm not busy or when I'm being lazy. Well, here you go Steph. Merry Freaking Christmas to you. Here is your early gift.

Alicia is now 4 months almost 5 months pregnant and is growing by the minute. Everytime she gets ready in the morning she feels like crying because she can’t find something that fits properly. Later in the day she has her doctors appointment. Today will be the day that her and Will find out the genders of the twins.   
Before work, Alicia is tearing through her entire closet. Fretting over finding an outfit that still fits. “Jesus Christ I’m as big as a christmas tree. C’mon babies, I love you both, but you guys are killing me”. As she rubbed her abdomen. 

Will comes in the bedroom and he sees Alicia on the floor struggling to find clothes to wear for the day. 

“Alicia, are you alright?” Will questioned. 

“Uh well if you consider sitting on the floor crying over clothes alright then yeah. I’m great.”  
Will looked into Alicia’s eyes   
“Hey, don’t worry. Everything will be okay. After the appointment today we’ll go to the maternity store down the street from the office and get new clothing. Plus maybe we can start buying things for our little ones. I love you no matter how you look. Pregnant or not. You’ll always be sexy and beautiful to me.”   
————————————————————————————————————-  
Alicia and Will went to work and before they knew it, the time had come for them to leave to go to the doctors to find out the gender of the babies.

“Hi Alicia, Will. How are you guys today?” Asked doctor Moore. 

“Hi Doctor Moore, we’re doing good.”

“Any morning sickness lately? Or has it subsided a little bit?”

“My morning sickness hasn’t been too bad lately. A couple of days here and there it can be worse than others.” 

“Good. Good. So today we are finding out the gender of the babies correct?”  
Dr. Moore rubs the gel over Alicia’s abdomen. Alicia can feel her heart dropping to her stomach as she anxiously waits to hear if her kids with be boys or girls. 

“Both babies are very healthy and doing well. Both are growing and so far I do not see any issues with this pregnancy… Anyways, congratulations on 2 healthy baby girls!”

Alicia lays there shocked and Will sits there in shock. Neither of them can fathom having 2 girls at the same freaking time. 

“Oh wow. Doc, thank you.” 

“Would you both like ultrasound pictures?” Doctor Moore asked. 

“Yes, that would be great, thank you.” both exclaimed. 

After getting the ultrasound pictures Alicia and Will headed out of the doctors office. When they got back into the waiting room to leave, they saw a familiar face sitting in the back corner. 

“Omg hey y’all! Such a small world of seeing you in here!” Elsbeth exclaimed. 

“Hey, Elsbeth!!”

“ Will, Alicia, this is my husband Corey. Corey, this is Will and Alicia. Alicia, did you find the gender of your baby yet?”

“Hi. Nice to meet you, Corey. Yes we did! Oh I forgot I haven’t seen you lately. We’re having twins! They’re both girls!” Alicia stated. 

“Oh my gosh! Congrats! Double trouble! Now our kids will be the triple threat! Could you imagine if Diane would have a kid at the same time as us?! That would be scary!” 

“Well, we better head back to the office to share our great news. Stop by the office sometime Elsbeth and we can do lunch! Good luck and let me know how the appointment goes today!”

“Will do Alicia!”  
—————————————————————————————————-  
Alicia and Will leave the doctors office and head to Destination Maternity down the street from the firm. On the way to the store Alicia texts Diane “Hey, you and Kurt are welcome to come over tonight to celebrate the gender reveal”! A few minutes later Diane responded back to her text with “Okay we will be there!” Once they get to the maternity store they are both really excited to pick out some clothes for the girls and Alicia. 

“Ooh this is really cute.”

“Alicia, oh my god we gotta get the girls these! Matching jerseys!” Will exclaimed. 

“Oh god. Do you want our kids to hate us?” Alicia let out with a chuckle. 

After a much needed day of maternity shopping for Alicia and the girls’ it’s time for them to head back to the apartment and get ready for the “gender reveal” to the kids and Diane and Kurt. On the way home Alicia got a text from Elsbeth. “Hey girl, we found out the gender of our baby! It’s going to be the triple threat! It’s a girl”!! 

“Will, guess what?”  
“What? Are the babies kicking?!” Will sounded excited.   
“No. Elsbeth just texted me and told me that she’s having a baby girl as well!” Alicia exclaimed.   
“Oh shit. So it really is gonna be the triple threat”. Will cannot wrap his head around the fact that Elsbeth is having a girl as well and now all 3 girls will be like best friends. 

“I can already smell the girl drama..” Will said. 

“Shut up! You don’t have to deal with the drama. I’m the one who’s gonna have to deal with most of it. You have it easy.” 

Alicia texted back “Omg!! Congratulations!! Come over to our place this evening. We’re celebrating the genders. Diane and Kurt are going to be there and it's when we’re going to tell everyone what we are having”. A few moments later Elsbeth responded back with “Corey and I will be there!!” 

Soon, Alicia and Will arrive back at the apartment to get ready for the evening. Alicia made stuffed chicken breast and cheesy potatoes and a store bought pie for dinner tonight.   
Not too long after, Diane and Kurt showed up then a little bit later Elsbeth and Corey showed up. 

“Diane, this is my husband Corey, Corey this is Diane Lockhart and her husband Kurt McVeigh”. 

“Hi. Nice to meet you Corey.”

Later on after eating dinner, they had dessert. During dessert Alicia had prepared to announce the gender of the twins. 

“Okay. So I have no idea how to come up with a way to tell you all the gender of the babies so I’ll just come right out with it. We’re having twin girls!” Alicia exclaimed.

“Also, not to rain on Alicia’s parade, but I’m having a girl too!” Elsbeth chimed in. Afraid that she would get judged for announcing her own gender as well. 

“Oh wow congratulations to both of you!” Diane exclaimed.   
————————————————————————————  
Diane and Kurt arrived home shortly after 10:30. Luckily, Diane took the morning off so she wouldn’t have to go in till 11:45.   
Diane felt off after she came home. She knew why, but she didn’t want to tell anyone. She sat on the edge of the bed with a glass half full of red wine. She looked at the walls filled with decor and then looked down at her wine glass.   
Kurt was in the bathroom and when he came back out he could see something was wrong with his wife. Kurt sat down next to his wife.   
“Diane, something is bothering you I can tell.” He said in a serious and concerning voice. 

“Kurt, I’m fine.” Diane choked up. 

“Babe, you’re not fine. I know something is going through that pretty head of yours when you use that tone of voice”. 

Diane was hesitant in telling Kurt what was wrong with her. Tears started to fall from her eyes.   
“Kurt, I’ve always wanted kids of my own. I never had the chance to have kids. Everyone thought I didn’t want kids because I prioritize my job more than anything. My mom had always wanted me to have kids. We never seen eye to eye but that was one of the things we agreed on. She wanted grandkids and I wanted kids. I have 2 nieces and 3 nephews and I was never always around in their lives. Yeah, I came around holidays once and awhile but that was it. I thought I could help to raise them but I never did. Just seeing that Will and Alicia are able to start a family of their own, and Elsbeth and Corey can start their family, it just makes me wish I could have a child of our own. '' Diane started crying in fear Kurt wouldn’t understand the pain she is suffering.  
“Diane, I have known you wanted kids. I have wanted kids too, I just never found the right person in time. You’ll always be in the kids’ life. They’ll never take that away from you. If you want to, we can always adopt.”   
Diane’s face lit up. She had thought about adoption years ago, and going through the process by herself. At the time she had thought she wasn’t getting any younger and she was tired of waiting. 

“Kurt, I’ve wanted to adopt for many years now. I’m glad we are both on the same page. I would love to adopt a kid with you”. Diane smiled at him. 

“I love you so much Diane.”  
“I love you so much Kurt.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! It probably won't be until December 20 something till I upload the next chapter. That's if I can keep a steady pace on it. Also yes it was Stephanie's idea to have a bedroom talk at the end of this chapter.


	7. The Secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally finished Chapter 7. Took me an entire week to write it and that's the fastest I've ever written a singular chapter. Before I get any further into the Notes and continue into the chapter... 
> 
> PLEASE READ THIS NEXT PARAGRAPH
> 
> THERE IS A TRIGGER WARNING IN THIS CHAPTER. I REPEAT TRIGGER WARNING. This trigger warning deals with SEXUAL ASSAULT AND RAPE. I do give a heads up about the trigger warning in this chapter. So if you would like to read it you can.<<<<>>>> THE ARROWS ARE THE BEGINNING AND END OF THE TRIGGER WARNING Just scroll past the part and there will be a signal at the end as well where you can continue to read. I will explain at the end why I made this chapter the way it is. THANK YOU!! ENJOY!!

A few weeks later everything settles down and work is crazy busy. Diane is trying to keep the adoption process on the down low. She doesn’t want to steal the thunder of Alicia or Elsbeth. Diane knows that the adoption process and filing for certifications take forever so she figures that the twins and Elsbeth’s daughter will be born before they can adopt or foster.  
It is the middle of the day and Diane is sitting at her desk skimming through the paperwork that is required and necessary for becoming adoptive parents. She soon becomes overwhelmed and unsure if she can handle this. She’s always wanted kids, but there is so much work to do and so many steps to go through in this process. The process papers isn’t what really bothers her, it's the fact that they may have to wait a really long time to be able to adopt a child. She wishes that the process went faster and that they could get a child sooner. 

A few moments later Will walks into her office to take her to lunch. She shuts her laptop and shuffles the papers away into a manila folder. 

“You ready to go to lunch? Alicia said she’ll be out of her office in a few minutes. Diane, you look more stressed than usual. Are you alright?” Will questioned. 

Diane was unsure if she wanted to tell Will how the adoption process was going. She had told him the other day that her and Kurt were planning on adopting.  
“Yeah I guess. Just the process paperwork for the adoption process is just so long and it feels like it's not too promising. It just takes a really long time and I’m tired of the wait”. 

“Diane, I know you. You may have more patience than me, but I promise you’ll get through it. If you guys don’t get to adopt a child, then when ours are born you can have one of them. I’m not sure how Alicia will feel about that, but you can take one of the girls. One child will be plenty.” Will joked.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Diane, Will, and Alicia walked down the street to a nice restaurant for lunch. The three of them are enjoying their lunch when David Lee walks in with Julius. They wave to the three and start walking over to join them.  
“Holy shit, those two are civil? Like they’re friends now?” Alicia questioned.  
“Apparently so” Diane said. 

David Lee and Julius sit down next to Will. Both of them had a serious look on their faces.  
“ I think we need to talk about the future and where the firm is going to stand in a few months.” David Lee stated.  
“And.. For what reason at this time?” Will questioned.  
“Well, with Alicia being pregnant and her taking maternity leave and then with you taking some time off, we figured we could discuss it ahead of time. That way we know who will take over Alicia’s work and your work”. David said.  
“Okay. Well I’m only taking 3 weeks off. Alicia will be off for for approximately 7 weeks. I’m sure we can split up her work between the partners or even the associates. It won’t be that hard. It’s still a while away. We have time to do it later.”  
“Will, it’s better to have it already planned in case something happens.” Julius said.  
“Look. we are trying to enjoy our lunch we will talk when we can.” Will said irritated. 

Will Diane and Alicia walked out of the restaurant.  
"God, what is his issue"?  
\-------------------------------------------------------------  
After a long day at the office, Diane heads home where Kurt was already home making them dinner for the night. After lunch today Diane felt weird. Not sickly or anything. Just she felt weird in her mental state. She has only had that feeling a few times and she isn’t sure what is causing it…..  
Diane pulls into the long driveway, and she just sits and stares at the doors where Kurt does his work. She noticed he must actually be inside cooking because it didn’t look like he was at the range area. Diane opens the car door and steps out, her heels sitting on top of the gravel. She grabs her bags from the back and shuts the car door.  
She walks towards the door and opens it. She throws her keys in on the coffee table and hangs her jacket up in the closet. She puts her bag on the end table and takes her phone out. She walks towards the kitchen before she heard Kurt call, “Hey babe, hope you’re okay with steak, red potatoes, and asparagus for dinner. How was work?”  
“That works for dinner. Work was work. Stressful but nothing too new.” Diane said firmly. “So, after dinner do you want to work on the paperwork for adoption?” Kurt asked. “Sure, I started it a little bit while at work today, it’s all in my bag.” Diane said. Diane was somewhat unsure about the adoption process. Deep down inside she knew why. She was afraid to tell Kurt the real reason.  
They ate dinner at the table. Kurt had a glass of water and a glass of whiskey and Diane had a glass full of Pinot Noir. She knew if she had to tell Kurt her big secret she knew she needed to be drunk. After eating dinner, they shifted to the living room couch to do the work. Diane pulled out the papers and her laptop. They began to work on it. 

“So.. If we do get to adopt a child, do you hope its a girl?” Kurt questioned. “Uhmm, I kinda hope its a girl, but then again I hope its a boy.” Diane said in a shaky voice. 

“Diane, you’ve always wanted a daughter. That’s why I hinted at you wishing for a girl. I want a girl as well. I want a daughter…. Diane… is something bothering you?” Kurt asked. “Kurt, I changed my mind about having a daughter. It's a lot different with having a daughter than a son.” Diane sounds irritated. 

<<<>>>  
“Diane, what’s bothering you?” Kurt demanded.  
Diane sat there staring off into space. She heard Kurt, but she chose to ignore him for a few minutes. She wasn’t sure how to put this into words. “Kurt… the reason I don’t exactly want a daughter is because… I don’t want that child to have gone or go through what I went through when I was a teenager..”  
“Diane, what are you talking about?” Kurt asked.  
“Kurt…” Diane glances around the room trying to think of what to say. She looks directly at Kurt. “When I was 17, I was sexually assaulted. It was after the football homecoming game. The cheerleaders, color guard, band, and football players all had an after-party. There was alcohol. Everyone was drinking, and so was I. None of us had a care in the world what we were doing. While at the party, it was me and Tina and we were talking to the football players. Well, we were all so drunk we didn’t know what was going on. This one player took me behind the building and… he groped me several times. I was drunk. I didn’t know. He was pinning me down on the ground… Tina came around the corner and she scared him off. She heard me screaming... “ Diane stated while sobbing…  
“Diane, did he rape you?” Kurt demanded.  
“No. He just assaulted me. He ripped half of my shirt off and tried unbuttoning my skirt, but I wouldn’t let him. I figured he was going to try to, but he failed and thank god. I still don’t know who it was to this day. The only person who knows about this entire situation is Tina because she saw it. Of course, the football player ran off before we found out who it was. “ Diane said.  
“Did you ever tell your parents?” Kurt questioned.  
“Are you insane? I kept my mouth shut and never told them. You know how my parents were. My mom always thought I was a slut and my dad was overprotective and would kill any guy I had contact with. “ Diane shrieked.  
“Kurt, if we have a daughter, I just don’t want that to happen to her or worse. I don’t want her to suffer. I don’t want her to keep quiet about big stuff like this. I had to do it because of my parents. I don’t want her to be afraid to come to us about this.” Diane sobbed.  
“Diane, do not worry. You will be an excellent parent. Don’t worry about this society. We don’t have to worry about it for years to come. Maybe it will be different then. For now, babe, calm down. Everything is going to be alright. Now, let's work on the paperwork for a little bit then we can go to the bedroom.”

 

<<<>>>  
“Kurt, I love you.”

“I love you, Di.” 

Kurt and Diane continue to work on the paperwork. Diane is still sipping her wine while Kurt holds her. Diane shuts the laptop and files the papers back into the manila folder. Diane sighs and looks up at Kurt.  
“Ya know… I never thought I would ever get this chance. Never thought I would get married, have kids, adopt kids. Never thought of anything like that would happen. Here I am. Going through the adoption process with my love. It’s honestly hard to believe.” Diane whimpered.  
Kurt just chuckled. “Ya know… I never thought I would marry a hot ass lawyer.”  
Diane let out one of her contagious and obnoxious cackles. She locked eyes with Kurt. They stared at each other for a few minutes and inched closer and closer to each other. They sealed that night with a kiss on the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. You guys are probably losing it and I'm sorry for that bc I'm doing the same thing as well. The reason I wrote this chapter this way is that I wanted to give my own touch to this chapter. Even though I write these myself with ideas from friends I just felt compelled to do this. This past Friday I finally broke my own silence about my own situation. As many of you know I'm a high schooler. Back in October maybe beginning of November I was inappropriately touched multiple times (Sexual Assault). Then earlier last week it happened again. I have been quiet because I didn't want to cause any issues and I didn't want people to know honestly. But now, other girls who are in my class have come forward on Friday to an adult about their own situations. The same person is doing the same thing to other girls who I'm very close to. When I come back from Winter break I'm going to that adult and telling them about my situation. But I chose to stop being silent about it. I'm using my voice to help others. I never thought this would ever happen to me, but it did. Many can think it won't happen to them, but in reality, it can happen to anyone. 
> 
> Also, I had a little bit of writer's block for this chapter and since I had recently talked about this I figured I could do something with it. I really hope you liked this chapter. Hopefully, I can start on Chapters 8 and 9 before Christmas and maybe just maybe work on them over break even though I'm on vacation and detoxing from the internet. Oh who am I kidding, I'm bored I'll be on the internet haha.


End file.
